1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooler chest and more particularly to a cooler chest having a can dispensing structure included therewith which is operable to individually dispense cooled beverage cans therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of cooler chests have been provided which include some means for cooling beverage cans and to dispense the same therefrom once they are cooled. Although some of the prior art cooler chests and can dispensing structures have met with some success, it is believed that the prior art devices with which applicant is familiar lack certain features or possess certain disadvantages. In some of the prior art cooler chests having beverage can dispensers associated therewith, the lid of the cooler chest must be opened to insert beverage cans into the chest and to remove the cooled cans therefrom. Further, certain of the prior art cooler chests and beverage can dispensers permit ice and water in the chest, which may be contaminated, to contact the beverage cans in the cooler compartment. Still other prior art cooler chests with can dispensers associated therewith are simply not convenient to use. Additionally, it is difficult to clean some of the prior art beverage can cooling chests and dispensers should the beverage can leak while in the cooler chest.